Harry's Pensieve
by ddmae
Summary: A short head cannon from Harry's future with Teddy Lupin. Takes place the year of his 11th birthday as Harry prepares the perfect present.


_**The following is based on the idea that Harry's kids were each born 2005, 2006, and 2008. Teddy was born in 1998 (fact). _

**2nd August 2008**

Ten year old Teddy Lupin stood in the living room of his godfather's house, having just arrived by the Floo Network. He looked around for his godfather, checking each room carefully as he shouted, "_Harry!_" but no one responded. Finally he walked into his office and looked around. He noticed in the far corner there was a cabinet that had been left carelessly open.

Curiously, Teddy approached the cabinet and glanced over his shoulder as if expecting his godfather to jump out at him from around the corner. Deciding that he was out Teddy took a closer look at the contents of the cabinet. Inside was a silver shallow basin that seemed to be filled with a liquid substance. On the shelves above he saw vials upon vials of silvery white stringy substances with name tags.

He read through a few in the front, _First Quidditch Match .. D.A. Meetings .. Dobby .. James' Birth .. Albus' Birth .. _and then among the many standard looking titles he saw the vial that stood out.

For Teddy

Not entirely sure what he was doing, Teddy reach out and took the vial. He looked over his shoulder again to be sure he was alone. Hoping he was doing this right, Teddy uncapped the vial and poured the contents into the basin. He waited but nothing happened. Impatient he poked at the stringy like substance, to his surprise it seemed to open.

He positioned his face inches from the basin to get a better look, but nothing seemed to change. Hoping nothing bad would happen he leaned just enough for his head to pass through the substance. Suddenly it felt like he was falling into the basin. He was frightened, the basin looked so shallow.

He finally felt his feel touch ground. He quickly realized he was on a train, but not any train, the Hogwarts Express! He looked around wondering if anyone noticed him suddenly appear, but he was alone in the compartment except for a man who appeared to be sleeping in alone.

He looked out the doorway and saw a younger version of his godfather with two people who looked like Ron and Hermione, his godfathers best friends. They were walking down the corridor looking for an empty compartment. They stopped at the very last one, where the man lay asleep. They seemed to not mind and filled into the compartment one by one. Ron was the last to enter, "Who'd reckon he is?"

The girl who looked like Hermione practically whispered, "Professor R. J. Lupin."

Oblivious to the conversation around him, Teddy stared hard at the man sleeping. He wasn't sure what to think of the situation. Was this really his father? The vial did say "For Teddy" on it. Why would his godfather put this into that vial if it wasn't in any way related to Teddy?

Suddenly the train halted, followed by the sound of luggage falling. Teddy looked around at his father still sleeping, his godfather and his friends who seemed alert. He wasn't sure how much time had passed, or what the conversation had been about. Without warning the lamps in all the compartments went out. He heard voices enter into the mix, the stumbled about the compartment all confused about what had just happened.

"Quiet!" he heard a new voice shout above the rest. He had finally heard it. His father's voice. It was a hoarse voice, more than likely from lack of speaking for some time. In the darkness he couldn't get a good look at his face. Then Teddy's father seemed to have conjured a flame to create some light. His father's face looked tired, worn and possibly tented to look gray. His father spoke again, "Stay where you are."

Door to the compartment opened before his father had reached it though. Suddenly Teddy felt a hand on his shoulder, he turned around to see his godfather. Harry didn't seem upset, he just smiled down at him, "You're going to spoil my present for your eleventh birthday."

Teddy could feel his body being pulled out of the basin. The scene of the cabin fading. Though he thought he saw his father casting something, but what it was Teddy couldn't tell. When he wad back in the office he looked over at his godfather with many questions ready.

Harry who had been in a similar situation before in his 4th year while waiting in Dumbledor's office. "It's a Pensieve."

Teddy was taken aback for a minute as he slowly realized Harry wasn't mad at him. Then he quickly caught back up, "what do you mean by 'present'?"

"I am planning on showing that vial to you on your eleventh birthday," Harry said again.

"What is it exactly?" Teddy asked still curious.

"I think I'd rather explain it more in April," Harry said softly, "but I think you're too curious to wait."

Teddy nodded in agreement.

"It is a collection of memories," Harry said as he sat down in the chair nearby making him eye level with Teddy. Teddy opened his mouth to ask more but Harry held up his hand, "I won't explain more. I would prefer to still have some surprise left for April."

Teddy didn't seem too excited about waiting but he respected Harry's wish. Harry smiled at him, "Now, why don't we head out to our secret Quidditch spot?"

This seemed to take Teddy's mind off of the Pensieve, "Yeah!"


End file.
